Third-Arm Sash
The Third-Arm Sash is a Shen Gong Wu that functioned as a third arm. It was first discovered in Paris, France by Jack Spicer and Wuya. However, Jack lost it to Clay in a showdown. When used with Clay Bailey's Earth element, the arm became a fist made of clay and slammed the ground. It was a requirement for the creation of Mala Mala Jong. Characteristics The Third-Arm Sash was a blue sash with three (or four) silver tassels at the end that served as the "fingers". Ability The Third-Arm Sash gave the user the ability to use it as a third, super-strong and durable hand. The "hand" was also extremely elastic, able to extend several meters away. When combined with Clay's earth element the arm became a fist made of clay, able to break rock, stone, and wood. History It was first seen in Jack's possession in Paris and was thought to have been found there, Jack was using it for his own purposes while relaxing in a cafe. Jack later wagered it in a showdown against Clay for the Fist of Tebigong in "Catch the Robin", Jack tries to catch the Robin with the Third-Arm Sash, but to no avail and lost the sash in the showdown. Kimiko used the Third-Arm Sash in training, but Omi used the Mantis Flip Coin to evade the attacks from the sash. When Jack's robot, the Chameleon-Bot, disguised itself as Kimiko, it intentionally lost the Third-Arm Sash to Jack in a Xiaolin Showdown "Grab the Helmet" for the Helmet of Jong. Jack Spicer wagered the Third-Arm Sash in a Xiaolin Showdown against Omi (clone of the Ring of the Nine Dragons) in "Snowboarding" for the Falcon's Eye. When Jack snowboarded off a cliff, Jack used the Third-Arm Sash to grab on a tree to prevent him from falling and got back on the cliff safety. Jack wins the showdown along with the Falcon's Eye and the Ring of the Nine Dragons. It was later used to form Mala Mala Jong's right arm, and when it was defeated, the monks got it back. Jack later stole it again, but the monks got it back when each monk had a showdown against their own worst fear. It was used by Raimundo's fear, a jellyfish-like monster. When Jack stole it again, the Wu was once again used to make Mala Mala Jong and acted as its right arm, as well as the arms of the rest of the Fearsome Four. The monks received it once again after defeating the Fearsome Four, and they have had it ever since. Episode Appearances Ownership Did you know *The Third-Arm Sash is the first Shen Gong Wu to revealed itself off-screen. *The Third-Arm Sash was found in Paris, but it was never shown where it was found in Paris *The Third-Arm Sash is also the first Shen Gong Wu to not be shown in the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. Category:Shen Gong Wu Category:Combat Shen Gong Wu Category:Earth Shen Gong Wu Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Shen Gong Wu